The Unexpected
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Several weeks after going home with one of the guys from the bar on Valentine's Day, Ruby realizes she's pregnant. When Mr. Gold realizes this himself, he takes a particular interest in her.
1. Prologue

Title: The Unexpected  
Summary: Several weeks after going home with one of the guys from the bar on Valentine's Day, Ruby realizes she's pregnant. When Mr. Gold realizes this himself, he takes a particular interest in her.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: 1x19  
Pairing/Characters: Eventual Ruby/Gold, Granny, Dr. Whale, Emma, mentions Graham, Ashley, and Sean  
A/N: Inspired by at least a few prompts on the OUAT kinkmeme, here goes.

* * *

Prologue:

When Ruby had first realized she might be pregnant, her first thought had of course gone to when it could have happened. Valentine's Day was the only time she could think of offhand, having gone home with one of the guys she had met up at the bar and the rest had mostly been a blur.

She was sure she had caught his name that night, but she had been drinking and it had been almost two months since then. The fact she hadn't seen him around town since had done nothing to help her remember either. With that, she guessed it didn't matter. If the guy had really been interested or had cared even to see her again he would have left her with a number or would have made it a point to come see her at the diner. Since he hadn't, she decided that was all she needed to know. Any choice she made from here was up to her: What she would do, how she would handle Granny, when she would make an appointment with Dr. Whale, all of it.

"Are you happy now?" Granny had demanded, her voice firm though she wasn't yelling; just as Ruby had expected. From there the old woman had launched into calling her irresponsible among many other colorful names, proclaiming this would be one more expense they couldn't afford and that she was in no way pleased by this. Ruby didn't entirely blame her for being angry, but at the same time if ever there had been a time she had wished for a hug and a few words of sympathy from her grandmother; or anyone, that was certainly it. It wasn't as though she had planned this, or had even particularly wanted it and she was usually so careful. Why else would now have been the first time she had gotten pregnant? But it didn't matter to Granny and her, "You got yourself into this, you get yourself out" attitude.

However, Ruby decided there seemed to at least be one ever so slight bright spot in this when she had gone to Dr. Whale. For the first time he hadn't been his usual lecherous self with her. She guessed it was because of the reason for her visit, or perhaps how the paper gown had done nothing for her figure, but it was still a relief.

"So what's the damage, Doc?" she asked him when he came back into the exam room while her hands gently gripped the side of the table and her legs dangled off the side.

Glancing back to her chart though he hardly needed to, Whale told her, "It seems your home test was accurate. You are indeed pregnant. And your guestimation of your being around two and a half months along seems accurate as well."

"Peachy," Ruby sighed. So much for her past hopes of her now second skipped month being stress-related.

For the next several weeks Ruby fought to tune out Granny's side comments, and tried not to think too much about how her tips were sure to suffer once she started showing. The men of Storybrooke, and she was sure a few of the women as well, came to the diner almost specifically for her brand of scenery and often tipped her well in return for it.

Briefly, she chuckled at the thought she might get lucky and someone in Storybrooke might be into the sight of pregnant women enough to tip her as the others had for her previous figure.

Of course, Ruby couldn't know then just how right she was in that thought, and brief hope, being fact.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Unexpected  
Summary: Several weeks after going home with one of the guys from the bar on Valentine's Day, Ruby realizes she's pregnant. When Mr. Gold realizes this, he takes a particular interest in her.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: 1x19  
Pairing/Characters: Eventual Ruby/Gold, Granny, Dr. Whale, Emma, mentions Graham, Ashley, and Sean  
A/N: Inspired by at least a few prompts on the OUAT kinkmeme, here goes.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ruby couldn't remember the last time she had been to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She knew he had been the one she had bought her crystal wolf from, but exactly when that had been was a blur. Often she only saw him when he came by the bed and breakfast for the rent, and most of the time she never even spoke to him. Truth be told, like most in town, she was a little intimidated by him. However she didn't quite fear him like most did. Instead the sense of danger he seemed to exude almost reminded her of herself in a way, and with that she decided she could handle this. Particularly since she doubted talking to him would be any worse than endearing yet more of Granny's snide comments to her, each one getting more difficult to hear than the last as the days went on.

"Mr. Gold?" she called out as she let the door close behind her.

Looking up from his task of reorganizing a few of the more important items in the back room, Mr. Gold wondered who had come to visit today. Certainly not Regina or Emma, this voice didn't have the same bite when saying his name. Without a word of reply, he took hold of his cane and stood, limping out into the main room of the shop. Admittedly he was a little surprised to see the black and red-haired waitress, but he smiled all the same. "Miss Lucas. What brings you by, a wish to add to your collection?"

Nervously, she took a deep breath before answering. "I came to discuss something, actually. You rent apartments, don't you? Graham mentioned it once." In truth he had let it slip while he had been trying to drink away his issues once again, going on about how if it hadn't been for the mayor he never would have made rent that month. But she knew better than to launch into that.

"I do, yes. I presume you're interested in one?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Any chance you have something available, like, now? It doesn't have to be much, in fact maybe it's better that it isn't. But, anyway, do you?"

"I'm sure I do," he answered, a little more confusion in his voice than he had hoped for her to hear. There had been a few times Granny had asked for an extension on their rent at the inn, and he knew well how difficult it could be some months for them to come up with what they owed. The idea of the woman's grand-daughter wishing for her own apartment was certainly unexpected. Had her tips suddenly improved? Or had she finally grown desperate enough to get out from beneath the old woman's thumb, and roof, that she was willing to offer some sort of trade if need be? Deciding to find out, he asked, "But night I ask why you've chosen to inquire about an apartment of your own now all of a sudden?" Granted he had bared witness to more than a few of their arguments with one another when they hadn't realized he had come into the inn, but something still didn't seem to be adding up.

"I just think I should finally be on my own now. Y'know, I'm in my twenties, I figure now is as good of a time as any."

"And you're not worried about what your granny will say about you renting from me?" he asked, knowing well what Granny thought of him. Not that it ever bothered him, but he didn't want the old woman getting in the way of him making this deal. If her disapproval were to get to Ruby this could be over as soon as it seemed to be beginning.

"Granny can think whatever she wants about it, lord knows she will anyway," Ruby all but spat. "It doesn't matter; I just can't stay with her in that place anymore. It's gotten to be too much and I'm a little scared of how much worse it might get. I'm keeping my job at the diner for as long as I can. I hope the presence of customers can keep her from saying certain things. But I just really need a new place to live. If there's anything you want from me to help prove I'm not as much of a risk as some might think, I'll give it."

Mr. Gold took a moment to process all she had said, picking up mostly on what he deemed most important. She did seem a little desperate and certainly shaken. Finally, he asked, "What is it you're afraid of with your granny? Is it that if you don't move out now, she may put you out?"

"No, I'm not lucky enough for that. I think she'd rather keep me around just to get out some of her frustrations about some of my more recent choices. And while that might be nice for her, it's just putting all this stress on me now that I can't deal with. She can't even seem to look at me anymore. And that's fine, I don't even care about that right now, but I do care that she doesn't seem even fazed by what it could do to me. I mean, it's way too much for even just one person to handle, let alone... more than one."

"I see," he replied, looking her over as casually as he could manage. Well, that was certainly a surprise. Then again everything since the moment she walked in had been. But it only took that for him to make up his mind and scribble something on a card which he soon handed her. "In that case, be at this address tonight after you finish at the diner and I will greet you with your keys and to show you around as you need."

"Just like that? What about a deposit or -"

"We can discuss that another time. For now you need only to be assured you have somewhere safe to sleep tonight, and you shall have it."

"Thanks," she told him, smiling slightly in her relief. She hadn't expected him to go so easy on her, or maybe even help her at all. But now she did feel there was a slight weight off of her shoulders. She was sure there would be some catch for this, but for the moment her tips still seemed to be decent enough, and she did have a little money saved up which originally had been for her share of the rent at the inn, but now she hoped it would be enough to cover her own rent.

It was dark by the time Ruby's shift ended and she made sure to waste no time in heading out the door before Granny could stop her or imply she knew where she was going. She doubted she had ever been so happy with the prospect of seeing Mr. Gold, but tonight she was. What this apartment had in store, she knew she couldn't be sure, but Graham had implied the apartments were good enough and certainly met his basic needs. What exactly that meant, Ruby didn't know, but she guessed she was on her way to finding out.

Mr. Gold watched as she parked her car alongside his several moments later. Easily he had picked up on her meaning back at the shop. Clearly her granny was just as old fashioned in this world as she had been in the last and he was sure that was what had sent Ruby to him with this request. He knew he wasn't known as a sympathetic man, and he was quite alright with that as he often wasn't one. But when it came to young and desperate pregnant women, well, he certainly had a level of experience.

It had taken Ruby a moment to gather both her thoughts and her wits, but finally she emerged from her car and made her way up to the door where Mr. Gold was standing. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," she told him.

"Not at all. I'm glad to see you didn't change your mind."

"It'd take a miracle for that right now," she admitted. She doubted anything less would get Granny to even begin to treat her any better right then.

"Well, here we are," he told her as he opened the door and flicked on the lights to the ground floor apartment for her. "I hope it's to your liking."

Slowly, Ruby stepped inside and glanced around. She hadn't imagined it would be fully furnished, but it certainly seemed to be. There was a nice sofa in the living room as well as a coffee table and even a few chairs. Even a modest dining area had been set up near the kitchen. She knew it hadn't been Graham's, Emma having told her Mr. Gold had cleaned his place out, but this didn't quite make sense.

"As you asked, it isn't much, only a two bedroom and two baths, and only the master bedroom is furnished since some prefer to use the second as an office. Otherwise, what you see is essentially what you get," he stated as he followed her inside.

"Only a two bedroom?" she asked with a slight scoff. She glanced around again, unable to believe all she was seeing. It was a mostly open space, the living room and dining room connected as one, only the countertop bar separating the kitchen from the living room and dining room, but she liked it. "It's great," she told him, "perfect even, but I can't afford this," she told him despite being impressed and possibly even a little in love with the surroundings as she had never had anything like this to herself before.

"There are always deals to be made, dear," he told her with a small smile. "We can discuss the particulars at a later time. For now, you need your rest. I presume you both do."

"And how exactly do you expect me to sleep when I can't begin to imagine how I'll cover this with just my tips from the diner?" she grinned in her nervousness and uncertainty.

"I'll tell you what. If you can agree to pay me half of your granny's monthly rate of the bed and breakfast, then all of this is yours. No need for a deposit, no catch. Simply that."

"Half?" Ruby asked, her eyes going a little wide. She could do that in her sleep inside of a month! Well, as long as her tips continued to roll in as they had been at least. She had slipped up while talking to him earlier, and he of course had caught it, maybe that was why he was willing to give her such a deal.

"Yes. But remember what else I said as well, if for any reason you're unable to do that, there are always deals which can be made. I promise you that you will not find yourself without a home, nor returning to your granny if you do not wish to, even if you are unable to pay me. Which makes these yours as of now," he went on as he finally handed her the keys to the apartment.

"You're really keen on this whole me sleeping thing, aren't you?" she chuckled as she took the keys from his outstretched hand and looked to them.

He smiled in return. "Yes. And that said, I shall leave you to it. But know this as well, if your granny has any choice words to say about this, she can direct them towards me."

"Can I ask why you're so willing to help me? I mean, is it just because of what I didn't mean to admit earlier?"

"That isn't the only reason, no. You asked for something which I can easily provide and have implied you can repay me for. That seems reason enough."

"Okay. You have a deal," she smiled, his answer satisfying her. When he nodded in return, she held her hand out for them to shake on it.

Slowly taking her hand, Mr. Gold added, "And in case there's anything you need, feel free to call me or come to me and I'll be happy to get it sorted for you."

"Thanks, for all of this today. I really appreciate it."

He nodded once, but only told her, "You have a nice night, Ruby," before he left her to her thoughts and to acclimate herself to her new home a few minutes later.

The first thing Ruby decided to do after that was to go get the bag from her car which she had packed during her lunch break. It hadn't been much, certainly nothing Granny would notice missing from her room, but it was plenty for the night; particularly as she had initially imagined she might be sleeping on the floor.

Instead she walked into the bedroom and turned on the light, a sigh of relief escaping her when she saw Mr. Gold had been true to his word. The bed looked nice, clean and she was quite excited to find out for herself just how comfortable it might be. But first she wanted to get changed.

She was sure Granny would accuse her of having spent the night with any of the numerous men she had already accused of her having been with and would likely be even more angry she had decided to move out of the bed and breakfast. Or at the very least she was sure Granny would remind her of her financial state and proclaim she couldn't handle this responsibility, or would accuse Mr. Gold of just waiting for his chance to take advantage of her. She decided time would tell on any of the above, but for the moment she wasn't worried. Really, all she wanted to do was climb into that bed and go to sleep, putting everything else out of her mind for the next six to eight hours.

What she didn't expect however was how busy her next day would be. She was relieved that the seemingly constant flow of customers meant Granny didn't have a spare moment to so much as glare in her direction and that this meant more money, but the weekday afternoons were usually the most dead. Where had all of these people come from?


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Unexpected  
Summary: Several weeks after going home with one of the guys from the bar on Valentine's Day, Ruby realizes she's pregnant. When Mr. Gold realizes this, he takes a particular interest in her.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: 1x19  
Pairing/Characters: Eventual Ruby/Gold, Granny, Dr. Whale, Emma, mentions Graham, Ashley, and Sean  
A/N: Inspired by at least a few prompts on the OUAT kinkmeme, here goes.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Will I be seeing you at home tonight, or do you plan on spending tonight wherever you spent last night?" Granny asked as Ruby readied to leave for the night.

"I plan on returning to the inn sooner than you might think, but not for the reason I'd guess you'd want. There are some things I need to get and then I'll be back to where I spent last night."

"And just whom might that have been with?" she asked.

"Myself. Mr. Gold let me rent an apartment from him. And before you launch into what a mistake that is or how he can't be trusted or or anything else, he wishes you would direct those comments to him rather than me given my apparent delicate state and all." Okay, he hadn't put in quite those words, but she could imagine him describing it that way.

"I'm sure he did," Granny all but scoffed. "All the easier to seem the hero, Ruby."

"I told him I needed a new place to live since I hardly feel welcome in what was my own home anymore, and he gave me a number I could work with. It's simple as that. No heroics, no catch."

"Including his wish that I take my issue with this up with him rather than you? That doesn't strike you as odd or an attempt to seem the hero in your eyes?"

"Not when he probably just wants to be sure he doesn't lose his newest tenant."

"Alright, Ruby. If you insist on continuing to make these destructive choices, then I give up. You believe what you wish about Mr. Gold, even though I'm sure you remember exactly what he wanted from your dear friend Ashley. But when he succeeds in getting whatever it is he wants from you, and alienating you from all those you've known since I sincerely doubt those like Ashley would wish to remain your friend while you're trusting that man, you will wish you had listened to me."

That time Ruby scoffed. "I'm not Ashley. And I didn't offer Mr. Gold my baby just to get an apartment from him, nor would I consider it. I also didn't offer to sleep with him, just in case you're wondering. And speaking of Ashley, at the time, she didn't want her baby. And since we're on the subject, even in Emma's case, she didn't get the chance to make up her own mind as to if she wanted to keep Henry since she had him while she was in jail. I have a choice and my mind's already made up. You can think I'll fail or that I'll come crying to you, or will maybe even go to Mr. Gold in the hope he can make it all go away. But that's not me. I don't buckle under that kind of fear or pressure, you know that. So you can call me a slut, you can think I'm sleeping with every guy in town even now, I don't care. I'm not going to let you get to me anymore. You can't live with my choices? Fine. Now you don't have to. I quit."

Granny sighed, shaking her head. She doubted the disappointment she now felt for her grand-daughter would cease. "I suppose you'll just have to learn for yourself what consequences your choices will bring. I can warn you until I'm blue in the face, but I see no point when you're clearly so unwilling to listen."

"It sounds like we finally agreed to disagree. Thank you, Granny. I'll be heading to my home now."

Ruby had been home for all of ten minutes, just long enough for her to get changed out of her (now) former work uniform and into a comfy red tank top and even more comfortable black yoga pants when she was about to sit down to a bottled water on the sofa. Only then there was a knock at her door. So much for her quiet reflection of what had all just happened tonight, she decided. In just the last 30 minutes she had basically told Granny off, told her who she had to thank for her having her own place now, and had quit her job... Which also meant she needed to start thinking about who to turn to for work.

"Mr. Gold?" she asked when she pulled open her door to see who had come to see her. "Is everything okay?"

"It is. Coincidentally, I came to ask you that very thing," he answered. "I guessed you told your granny about your decision and since I didn't receive an angry phone call or even angrier visit from her today, I wondered how you might be doing."

That would have surprised Ruby if not for thinking back to what she had told Granny earlier. Maybe she was right. Maybe he really was worried about losing his newest tenant. "Yeah, I did. And no, she didn't take it that well. But it's okay. She's set in her ways, but I don't have to live like that anymore. Not under either of her roofs."

Mr. Gold slightly smiled at that. "They aren't truly her roofs now are they, dear?"

That made Ruby laugh. "I guess not. Do you want to come in?"

"I'm afraid I can't. But thank you. I just wanted to be sure you were alright, in case you Granny took the news worse than you had imagined."

"No, not really. I mean, she's still angry but I'm not going to let her get to me anymore. It isn't healthy and it isn't helpful, so I've decided to distance myself from her until she comes around and figures out how to tolerate this, or I guess she'll never get to know her great-grandchild."

"I can't imagine anyone not wishing to know such a special part of their family." He was lost in his own thoughts for a moment, but Ruby was quick to manage to be able to snap him out of them.

"Yeah, well, I guess you do now. But don't worry, I think I know someone who might be able to help me out on the job front tomorrow, I'll still be able to take care of that by the end of the month."

"What? You mean your granny fired you?"

"I quit. Tonight. Like I said, being around her just isn't healthy right now and frankly I'm sick of having to put up with it. People make mistakes, things happen, all you can do is figure out how to move on from there. I guarantee she'd want someone to wave a magic wand and make this all disappear, and while some of that sounds great, I kind of feel like this was supposed to happen. Maybe finally give me the push I needed to be my own person, not just someone's overly frustrated grand-daughter."

"I think motherhood is already beginning to agree with you," Mr. Gold told her, unable to keep a soft smirk from his face.

Ruby chuckled. "Maybe. Thanks for coming by, even if you just wanted to know I'd still be here. I think you're the first person I've actually wanted to see today."

"Oh?" He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, unsure why she was glad to see him.

"You're the only one who knows who isn't judging me. Right now, that means more than you probably know."

"It isn't my place to judge. Even if it were, as you said, sometimes people do make mistakes. And, if anything, in my experience, waving a magic wand as it were only creates more problems than it solves."

"It makes sense, in a world of checks and balances, you can't get something for nothing. Sooner or later there's always a price."

"Exactly." And right there, clear as day, he saw what had to be the reason she had never made a deal with him in her years as Red Riding Hood. Unlike her royal friends, she saw the truth and understood it as such. However, also unlike her royal friends, she also had means of helping and protecting herself without his brand of magic. Even now a bit of that still seemed to be the case, and it continued to impress him.

"And I guess this is mine. I screwed up, now the chips are falling where they may. But that doesn't mean I can't still get out of the way of some of the larger ones."

"You've always been a strong girl, haven't you, Ruby?" he asked her, briefly forgetting she had no memory of her true past. Before him, yes, was Ruby; but he could still see the cloaked huntress she had once been. Perhaps more so now than ever in these past 28 years. Every reason he had watched her in the woods, every reason he had longed for her even just to make a deal with him, even just to hear her say his old name, was right there.

She shrugged. "I've had to be. But then I guess you'd know a thing or two about that. I wouldn't exactly call you thin-skinned either."

"True," he admitted. "But, I should go. I am glad however to find you are still here, even if I'm sorry for the circumstances responsible."

"Me too," she smiled to him. "Have a nice night, Mr. Gold."

He smiled back to her. "You too, dear."

With that he was heading back to his black town car car and Ruby couldn't help but stare, as she often did, she realized. She was actually sorry to see him leave. Somehow he really seemed to be the only one she could talk to right now. Granted that would hopefully change once she told Emma what all had happened, but for now, it was a relief to see that maybe Mr. Gold wasn't as cruel as certain others chose to believe. He really could have taken advantage here in any number of ways, but to her mind he hadn't. All she could do now was hope that her apparent good luck would hold out just a little longer. At least long enough for Emma to hire her back at the station tomorrow morning.

Returning to the sofa and her water, simply feeling the need to hold onto something even just a plastic bottle, Ruby couldn't help but feel more than a little thankful for Mr. Gold. Odd, given how most of the town felt about him, she knew. But he hadn't had to offer to help her with Granny, or even grant her this sort of sanctuary, but he had. He also hadn't needed to essentially check up on her tonight, or be so nice to her, but he had done that as well.

She could only think the obvious was why. But then, to her knowledge, he hadn't done this with Ashley. Ashley had gone to him, and he'd hardly made it a point to either help her or to see her. So why had he done this for her? Was she a special unwed, pregnant girl? Or was there in fact something he was hoping to gain? And if so, why hadn't he mentioned it already? The hope of gaining her trust first? That might make sense, only he didn't usually seem to care about that. He was a businessman, for him a deal made and bound in ink was often the only sense of trust he required. Clearly, she realized, the man and his motivations would remain a mystery for the time being.

However, what Ruby couldn't know as Mr. Gold returned to his own home, was he had been left confused by his actions as well. True he had lusted after the girl in the distant past, and even quite a bit in their more recent past and present if he were honest with himself, but now it seemed his infatuation with her had reached a more worrisome level.

If she had been anyone else coming to him as she had, he absolutely would have more than considered attempting to make a deal for her child in exchange for her residing wherever she wished without any other form of payment. He could only presume the reason he had no plans to do that with her was because unlike the former Cinderella, Ruby had no prince to turn to and no wealth in either land that could ease the guilt of giving up her firstborn child. And he had also felt no reason to essentially punish her for the things her friends had said or done to him. She had been no part of that. The Charmings and dwarves had built that prison, the fairies had enchanted that quill to bind his powers, and Ella had been the one to trick him into using that very quill.

As if that weren't enough for him to view her in a better light, to his mind, she had also never demonized him as her friends had done. She had never made a deal with him in the first place only to renege when payment came due. In fact she had sent Snow White to him as though she potentially had some trust in either him or his magics. For that, he knew her to be different, and he was happy to treat her as such in return.

Perhaps too it was the fact Ruby had mentioned wishing to distance herself from her grandmother for the sake her health and that of her unborn child's, thus proving the care she already felt for it. Or, perhaps it wasn't that he had continued to merely lust after the girl after all. Perhaps there was something more to blame for his recent showing of near selflessness; but he dared not think it. Loving anyone, even her, even now, couldn't be possible.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Unexpected  
Summary: Several weeks after going home with one of the guys from the bar on Valentine's Day, Ruby realizes she's pregnant. When Mr. Gold realizes this himself, he takes a particular interest in her.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: 1x19  
Pairing/Characters: Eventual Ruby/Gold, Granny, Dr. Whale, Emma, mentions Graham, Ashley, and Sean  
A/N: Inspired by at least a few prompts on the OUAT kinkmeme, here goes. Also, thank you all for your patience as this is taking a bit longer than I expected.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Ruby wasn't thrilled to have to return to the sheriff's station, particularly with how things had gone the last time. She liked Emma, and she hadn't minded working for her no matter how brief that time had been for. But her first day hadn't been anywhere near what she had expected, and what she had found had terrified her. But while she didn't like even part of her job involving giving people bad news, she wasn't sure it could really be worse than it had been the day she had found that heart, nor quite as bad as it had been the day she had told Granny she was pregnant.

With a deep, steadying breath, Ruby pulled the door open and headed inside.

"Ruby?" Emma asked when she saw her come in, looking hardly as happy or relaxed as she normally did. She also didn't quite seem to be on the verge of tears either though, so she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Depends on your definition," Ruby half-heartedly chuckled. "Um, about that room in the budget for a secretary or whatever, is that still on the table?"

"You're interested in a job here again?" Emma was surprised, even a little confused. Ruby had been so certain there was no better fit for her than the diner, and she had let her go. But this seemed just a little too sudden for her liking. "What about what you said before? Why you didn't want to work here?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't really have another choice now. I quit the diner again yesterday, this time for good. And I really mean that. But at the same time, I've also moved out of the bed and breakfast and I really don't want to get behind in my rent now, considering."

"Tell me you didn't rent an apartment from Gold," Emma told her with a sigh. Was there no one in this town who wasn't indebted to him? For a moment she wondered if even Regina was in some way.

"I didn't really have a choice there either. He's kind of the only person one can rent from here, and I cannot live with Granny anymore. I can't, I won't, it's not worth it. Even Mr. Gold agreed with me on that."

"I'm sure he did," Emma scoffed. Then she crossed her arms over her chest and added, "Look, if you want the job here, you can have it. But I need to know, once and for all, that you can handle it."

"I can handle the phones and I can handle going on food runs, or sitting with Henry. But anything else, well, I doubt you'd really have me going on any of those kinds of field trips now anyway."

"You did really well that day. Without help even, you found both David, and that other object in the woods. It was impressive."

"And terrifying," she admitted. "Emma, trust me, I can't do that now. I just really don't think that side would be a good idea for me this time. But phones and food and baby-sitting, I can definitely do."

A few pieces were beginning to fall into place in Emma's mind. Ruby had, according to her, moved out of her grandmother's bed and breakfast and had also quit working for her; she had even turned to Mr. Gold for a bit of help. Even the last time Ruby had quit the diner she still hadn't moved out of the home her granny and she shared, or to her knowledge had gone to Mr. Gold for anything. It was Ruby's added insistence that she wouldn't go back that prompted Emma to ask, "Can I ask why you feel you need this job so soon, aside from not wanting to fall behind with Mr. Gold? And, maybe, why you feel you had to move out of the inn in the first place?"

Ruby sighed, hoping she wouldn't have to admit this to too many people too soon. But then Granny was family, admitting it to Mr. Gold had been an accident, but then she supposed it had worked in her favor with him becoming her landlord, and now it was her potential boss who would have to know. Finally, she answered, "Because Granny can't handle the fact that I'm not the pure and innocent young woman she'd hoped she'd raised."

"That's it?" Emma asked, finally dropping her arms. There was definitely something Ruby wasn't saying, and she wasn't about to let the girl weasel out of admitting whatever it was that easily.

To Ruby's dismay, the moment of truth had clearly arrived... So she decided to face it head on. "I'm pregnant. And Granny's made life at the diner and the inn unbearable because of it. The other night, I was ready to beg Mr. Gold for that apartment if I had to. And I had a feeling that if anyone could understand this, that you could. Just, do me a favor, don't remind me how stupid I am or how I brought this on myself, I've definitely gotten enough of that from Granny to last me for at least the next month."

Just like that, it all made sense. The final piece of the puzzle as it were. "Okay. I won't. I'll just say you've got the job. And you're right; I won't be sending you out on any of those calls like I did the last time. But I think I'm a bit more worried about what you may have gotten yourself into with Gold." And then an even more troubling thought occurred to her. "The baby isn't his, is it?"

"No," Ruby chuckled. "We've never..." Though she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it a time or two. "Besides, it was Valentine's Day, you'd probably already arrested him by the time I'd left the bar."

Emma had to admit that was a relief, even just a small one. "Alright," she told her finally. "You're on. Just, uh, have a seat and I guess, get started. You're in charge of phones, filing, just doing whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Thanks, Emma," Ruby told her, relieved. When Emma nodded and stepped away towards the office to return to her own work, Ruby finally let herself take a seat at the desk and wait for either the first call or first lunch order from Emma to roll in. The wait wouldn't be easy, she knew, as she was used to spending half of her day running around getting things for others, being almost constantly on call. Getting to sit down and relax for more than a matter of minutes definitely wasn't something she'd had the luxury of getting accustomed to. Now, however, that seemed to be one of the many things she would have to get used to.

Just like how there would be no alcohol in her near future, nor anything with caffeine... Blessed caffeine. She sighed, deciding that would be what she may miss most of all during these next several months. It could still be worse, she knew, but all of this had happened so fast. In fact it hadn't even been a week since her life had been turned completely upside down. But here she was all the same: Waiting for a phone to ring at a desk she couldn't believe she was thankful to be seated back at, in a place she had quite recently hoped to never have to see the inside of again, knowing she would be going home to an apartment she was renting from the man she had once vowed to never ask anything from, and basically avoiding her only living family member. Well, her only older living family member, she corrected herself. Describing this as being surreal didn't even seem to cover it in her mind.

Though while Ruby continued to lose herself in her deepening thoughts, halfway across town Mr. Gold was attempting to distract himself from his own as he decided to organize a few items in the back of his shop. The night before had given him far more to think about than he had ever hoped, or expected. And now even in his own small world, surrounded by the things that had belonged to so many of the forest's inhabitants in the past, he couldn't help but look at some of the items in a new light. The Charmings' mobile, most notably.

It bothered him, certainly, as he didn't usually have this reaction with any of the other Storybrooke residents. Looking to the mobile again, he knew the former Mr. and Mrs. Charming wouldn't be back for it any time soon. Even the former Prince Thomas hadn't thought to gift his former Cinderella with it when their daughter had been born. But now he could only picture it mesmerizing a dark-haired, hazel-eyed babe; should the child inherit its mother's looks at least. And while he knew he would hardly show up to Ruby's door with such a gift, the image still wouldn't leave his mind. He wasn't a man known for doing favors, yet he did find himself wanting to continue to help her even more than he had already.

He supposed it was because of how Ruby had told him her granny had reacted to her news. He also supposed it was because she had managed to remain strong despite that, always so strong despite what others called her or thought of her. She hadn't cried over it to his knowledge, only instead doing what she felt she had to do. And even then she hadn't entirely begged him for that apartment, and she had asked him for nothing else.

At first he had wondered why. Had she wished to not be indebted to him like most? Or had she simply not thought to, perhaps thinking she would have noting he deemed of worth to ask for in return? He supposed either could be the case. Of course too there was the chance, that like her days as Red Riding Hood, she had been so used to doing so much for herself and her granny and even her friends that she just maybe didn't know how to ask for help even when she needed it.

That might be where he would come in, Mr. Gold decided. He rarely asked anyone for help himself, as when he had last been human there would have been no one to give it to him and as The Dark One there had hardly been anything he couldn't grant for himself. And now as the most powerful man in town, he could certainly help whomever he chose. There had just simply been far too few to have deserved it in his mind. But as she always had been, Ruby was different. The only question now would be if she could be willing to accept his offers, or if she would instead question his every move like all the others.

Or perhaps there could be another way. Perhaps he could help her in his own ways without having to entirely reveal himself as the one helping her. After all he had no plans to ask her for anything in return this time. He decided that would certainly work in his favor where the others were concerned as well. If they didn't know for themselves then no one would think to come to him with their own plights (though that certainly happened often enough as it was) nor would Regina get an idea that there was someone he deemed worthy of his more compassionate acts.

"So, I'm guessing today wasn't too terrible after all," Emma stated many hours later when she came out of the office once more to find Ruby apparently rearranging the file cabinet.

"It's definitely given me a lot of time to think," she chuckled.

"About what you're going to do? 'Cause if so, I might be able to help you out there if you want someone to talk to."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, but I already know what I'm going to do, or at least what I hope to do. Other than that though, I actually might take you up on the talking offer. I hate to say it, but I feel like I can't even talk to Ashley about it."

"Are you planning on doing what she almost did?" Emma feared Ruby's answer, but she knew it was a fair question.

Particularly with how Ruby had tried to help Ashley get out of town on the very day Ashley had ended up going into labor.

"No," Ruby told her. "Though that did seem to be how Granny thought I'd gotten Mr. Gold to rent to me. But like I told Granny, I want this baby. I never really thought of myself as the mothering type, but now that it's happened, I'm not entirely sorry."

"And the father? Have you talked to him about it?"

"I haven't even seen him since that night," she shrugged. "Maybe that's why I'm doing so much for myself now, wanting to prove to myself that I actually can. Like if I can get out from under Granny's thumb by getting out of her inn and her diner and pay my own way, and basically finally be a grown-up that maybe I can prove that I'm not as dumb or immature as everyone seems to think. Maybe I can even prove that I might not be such a bad mom while I'm at it."

"Doesn't sound like anyone can accuse you of not having your priorities in order," Emma told her with a small smile. "I do hope it works out for you that way, especially since it seems Ashley got her sort of happy ending, with Sean coming to his senses and basically doing what you are. You deserve that too."

"I wouldn't say I have much of a prince riding to my rescue, but then I never really asked for one either. Thanks though, that means a lot coming from you."

"Not to ruin this Hallmark moment, but I've got to head out for a while. Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"You already left me alone once today, I think I can manage not burning the place down. Trust me, there was a greater risk of that when I was surrounded by burners and coffee makers," Ruby grinned.

"Okay," Emma agreed. "And if you want, you can head on home when I get back. I shouldn't be too long."

"Alright, have fun," Ruby told her, unsure whether Emma was headed out on a call or to see Henry. Or maybe just to get into another argument with Regina. Ruby shrugged. It didn't really matter to her, she was actually feeling pretty calm at the moment. No calls had come in that she couldn't handle, certainly nothing about anyone finding any organs. With that she decided she could call today a success; which was absolutely a relief.

Ruby wasn't sure how long had passed when she heard the door to the station open again, though she doubted it had been longer than a half an hour. Still, the sight which greeted her when she turned her head towards the entryway surprised her. That definitely wasn't Emma.

"Ruby," Mr. Gold smiled, pleased to see her.

"Mr. Gold," she smiled back. "Are you looking for Emma?"

"I am," he lied. He wasn't really, he was sure this was where Ruby had meant the night before when she had said she knew of someone who might be able to help her with a job. Of course Emma would understand what she was facing, so it only made sense Emma would be the one to employ her. He had just wanted to be sure their shared presumption had been right.

"She left a while ago, but if you want, you can wait for her to get back. I just can't really say when that'll be." Some secretary, she thought a little bitterly.

"No, that's alright. I do appreciate the offer, however. Perhaps if you could let her know I stopped by?"

"Sure thing," Ruby nodded.

As he headed out, Ruby began to wonder if this might become routine. For the first time in ages she had seen him three days in a row, and she was sure the next would make it four. It almost amused her. Maybe it was just that he hadn't been that fond of the diner, or maybe it still went back to her original thought that he wanted to be sure she wouldn't change her mind about her living situation.

Except, she reminded herself, this time he had been looking for Emma. Maybe it had just been a coincidence he had been looking for her there on the very day she had come back to work at the sheriff's station. It could have been as simple as him wanting to be sure there weren't still any lingering charges or fines from the night she had arrested him. With a soft shrug, she decided then it was time to get back to her actual work. The last thing she needed was for Emma to come back and realize she had spent even just these past five minutes thinking only about Mr. Gold.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The Unexpected  
Summary: Several weeks after going home with one of the guys from the bar on Valentine's Day, Ruby realizes she's pregnant. When Mr. Gold realizes this himself, he takes a particular interest in her.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: 1x19  
Pairing/Characters: Eventual Ruby/Gold, Granny, Dr. Whale, Emma, mentions Graham, Ashley, and Sean  
Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not owned by me, but by ABC. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Inspired by at least a few prompts on the OUAT kinkmeme, here goes.

* * *

Chapter 4:

After a month, Granny still hadn't returned to talking to Ruby, and Ruby hadn't seen much of her either. She hadn't even come by her apartment or the station to check up on her. Not even to further insult her. To Ruby's knowledge Granny also hadn't inquired to Emma how she was doing. It saddened her, but she still refused to let it get to her much more than that again. She had made her choice and clearly Granny had also made hers. Ruby also knew she had bigger things to worry about, and even more important things to think about.

At least rent hadn't been an issue, which slightly amused her. In a weird way, at least. Mr. Gold had kept his word about the price he said he would charge her, and he wasn't at all surprised when she handed him every cent. Overall, he had proven he wasn't such a bad landlord to have. Everything was in great working order, he had placed her near quiet neighbors, and his fairly routine presence hadn't bothered her.

But when his dark eyes had trailed fairly noticeably over her form, and had focused specifically at her growing bump just beneath her loose off the shoulder top, she guessed once more she had her answer as to why he had given he such a steep discount. Maybe it really was because she was pregnant. Which, okay, if she were honest kind of made her a little thankful. He really could have taken advantage of her situation and used it for his own gain, yet it still seemed he was thinking of anything but.

In fact, in the moment when his gaze had fallen on her middle, she could have sworn she almost saw the glint in his eyes that so many of the men who had watched her in the diner would get when she bent over just right or stood close enough to give them a whiff of her perfume. She shook it off once he had left though. "Couldn't be," she thought with a shake of her head. Mr. Gold had never seemed interested in her much before. Why would he start now? It didn't make sense.

Beyond that, Ruby knew she could say her current work situation was still going quite nicely as well. True it was pretty boring most of the time, but she would happily take boring over absolute constant ringing of the phones, drunken ramblings from Sidney or Leroy in the cells, or the more heated arguments between Emma and Regina in Emma's office.

All in all she still decided things were still working out in her favor, even if certain people weren't talking to her. She had a more than decent roof, she had a good job which was affording her to keep not only said roof but also keep her other bills paid and even afforded her decent food to eat, and she had her health.

Even the occasional stares she got from most of the other Storybrooke residents when she was out and about hadn't been so bad. Every so often she even found herself wondering if they were staring more in response to her newer fashion choices and how her newer clothes were covering more of her skin than they were used to seeing as opposed to her now more than slightly noticeable bump.

She didn't mind either way, really. She was more than used to being stared at and despite Granny's best efforts for that initial month and a half after Ruby had given her the news, she wasn't really ashamed anymore. Yes, she was pregnant. No, it hadn't been planned. But so what? Maybe being pregnant hadn't entirely been a picnic so far, but she knew it definitely could've been worse.

She did miss Granny, but at the same time she had found she certainly hadn't missed the old woman's insults or their louder fights which had started long before any of this; first about her definition of cleaning, then her make-up, then her clothes, then how she had taken to spending her nights anywhere but at the inn. Ruby almost laughed at the irony. Granny had always wanted her to be mature and independent and here she was quickly becoming both, much to Granny's apparent disappointment.

Of course these had more or less become her most common things to think about when she was able to take a while to clear her mind. Today was her day off and, as she usually would on her days off, she had found herself in the woods. She decided a leisurely walk couldn't hurt, not with how much time she spent sitting at the station, and it was quite calming to be able to breathe in all the rich forest air and enjoy the sun peeking through the leaves of the trees. There really wasn't anything like it for her; there never had been.

However there was something that quickly caught her attention that wasn't quite what she was used to seeing there. Usually she was alone in the woods when she would come to relax. Not today it seemed. And for some reason it made her smile, likely from pleasant surprise.

Mr. Gold had known he should leave well enough alone. There weren't many who would come through these woods, many simply weren't brave enough anymore. But still he found himself having to go back to the place where he had buried that so very prized possession, needing to see for himself that the site hadn't been disturbed.

He had just finished convincing himself no one aside from the departed previous sheriff would have even known something had been recently buried in that area when he glanced over to spot a quite familiar face. To his relief it didn't seem she had been there long, and her curiosity seemed aimed more at him rather than the spot from which he had been standing beside. But in order to keep her from wondering about that, he decided to take a few steps towards where she had been standing herself.

"Guess I'm not the only one who decided it was a nice day for a walk," Ruby stated when she crossed the overgrown path to meet him halfway.

Good, he decided, she really didn't seem to have an idea why he was really there. And she was right, the weather was certainly favorable for a walk, so he chose to go with that. "It is a nice place to come and be with one's thoughts."

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I guess I just wanted to say hi." She had to admit she had gotten used to seeing him around more often. First checking up on her at the apartment, then showing up at the station to talk to Emma about what seemed to be a case, and then finally with Mary Margaret. But lately she hadn't seen him around quite as much. She dared admit she almost missed him. Odd, she decided, given according to most she was supposed to fear him. But still, she just couldn't seem to muster that emotion even in his presence.

"You didn't interrupt me, dear. In fact I was about to be on my way."

"You don't have to leave on my account. I'm pretty sure these woods are big enough for the both of us."

"I suppose I couldn't leave in good conscience now as it is," he admitted as he looked her over a bit less obviously than he had those weeks before. "Someone should see you make it back to your car safely when you're ready to leave. I suppose now that person would be me."

"Or I could be the one to make sure you get back to your car safely," she replied, glancing to his cane. Two could play that game, particularly when each had what one might deem a handicap.

"I have less trouble out here than one might think," he countered.

"I could say the same," Ruby smirked. "I've never even been lost out here. And as for my footing, if that's what you're concerned about, well," she added as she pointed to her somewhat newly donned footwear. "I came prepared."

Mr. Gold looked, smiling when he saw her red boots with the thick heel, one he guessed to be at least two if not three inches shorter than those stiletto heels she had typically worn before. "It would appear so," he agreed.

"Next up are high-tops when I quit being able to handle any kind of a heel. Even the thought of wearing sneakers right now is humiliating," she sighed.

"I'm sure your feet at least will be thankful, perhaps your back as well."

Ruby shrugged. "I'm just glad I'm still a ways from that. I can handle the change in clothes, even if people are staring at me more now than ever, but not so much the change in shoes. I feel like that'll be when I officially have to admit defeat."

"I doubt any could argue that it wouldn't be for the best. And I'm sure in some ways you'll be back to your old self in no time; at least back to your preferred footwear. But I'm afraid I've taken up a bit more of your time than I'd expected. I hope Miss Swan won't mind if I distracted you from the reason you're here." He could only imagine it could be for a case, perhaps David Nolan having lost his way once again.

"You don't have to worry about her today, it's my day off. And this is where I chose to spend some of it, like always. Like you said, it's nice when you want to think."

"I won't keep you from that then. Have a good day, Ruby," he told her as he began to limp towards the other side of the path.

"You don't have to leave on my account. I hadn't expected to see you, or anyone else, here. But I'm not complaining. It's kind of better than being alone actually," she admitted. And it was true, she hadn't imagined he would come out here what with his leg and all. But she had found this seemed to be another day now improving, oddly, because of him. Even if all they were doing was talking.

Mr. Gold couldn't help but agree. Being alone with his thoughts had proven to be a very dangerous thing at times. However now he was just glad to see that familiar smile of hers directed at him, particularly coupled with her implying she didn't wish for him to leave. Finally he replied, "Since it seems safe to presume you wish to continue this conversation, or begin another, and as it happens I have the day off as well, perhaps I could take you to lunch? You must be hungry." After all she clearly wasn't just eating for herself anymore, though he knew better than to put it quite that way.

"Now that you mention it, lunch actually sounds like a good idea right now," she admitted. It had to be close to one and a pair of eggs only so far when that was all she'd had for breakfast. She didn't even let herself think how strange it was Mr. Gold had invited her to lunch. Maybe they weren't officially friends, but he had certainly done a few relatively friendly things for her. He hadn't abused his power as her landlord, he hadn't tried to intimidate her, and he also hadn't really made anything worse for her. At least not that she knew of.

And even today he had been pretty pleasant company. Sure she had Emma, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel Emma was watching her and thinking back to herself ten years ago. Not judgment per se, but certainly a bit of pity. Mr. Gold didn't look at her that way. If anything he almost seemed impressed by her, or at least as impressed as he got. That helped her feel comfortable around him, even feel like he was someone she could continue to talk to; someone she could hope to call a friend. Before he could notice this thought process of hers, Ruby asked, "Where did you have in mind? Ordinarily I'd nominate the diner, but somehow I doubt either of us are all that welcome at the moment."

"I could think of a few more places, I'm sure. I suppose it's worth something to own many fine dining establishments in Storybrooke. Perhaps Tony's?"

"Are they even open for lunch?" She had only been there a time or two before, when a guy was really trying to impress his way into her skintight pants, but somehow she could never remember the Italian restaurant being open before sunset.

"They could be. I could ring Tony and be sure everything would be ready for us by the time we join him there."

The offer was tempting... Maybe a little too tempting. But Ruby decided against it. "No, we can't have Tony's going to the dogs just because we're hungry."

That time Mr. Gold chuckled. If she only knew. "Alright then, you think about it as you walk me back to my car."

Within those next few minutes, they had agreed on a cafŽ not too far from his shop. As Ruby followed him in her own car, she couldn't entirely stop smiling. For years she had hoped to get Mr. Gold's attention and now it seemed she was finally getting it. Of course now the question would be where to go next. Up until a few months ago she would have had a very familiar plan ready to go, but that didn't seem too possible this time around.

Who would want to have sex with her while she was pregnant? Hell, who would even want to date a pregnant woman? Well, save for potentially the father of the child in question, but this was hardly some fairy tale world where things like that happened. Either way, even if it didn't go the way part of her was hoping, she had to admit it was still nice. To see him so often now when before she had been lucky to see him when he came for the rent, to talk to him when before Granny had insisted on doing all the talking while she stood there just watching him, and finally to make him laugh when so many in Storybrooke had been left to wonder if he ever did or even could.

And now here she was about to have what one could argue to be a lunch date with him. Pulling into the parking space beside the one he had chosen, Ruby laughed softly to herself. If anyone asked later, she decided she could blame it on those handy dandy pregnancy hormones. In the meantime though, she decided she would just let herself continue to enjoy Mr. Gold's company for as long as she could.


End file.
